


Ruby

by charleybradburies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Roommates, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's roommate Jo goes missing, and what ensues is nothing short of chaos. </p><p>Note: I don't know if I'm going to continue this - this drabble was a roommates!au prompt - but have it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby

“What the hell is going on here?” shouts Meg, looking intently into her webcam as she slams the note down on the desk. She huffs and curls her lips, angrily sipping her hot cocoa. “Four girls have gone missing, and the administration couldn’t give a wit! There’s got to be something…spooky going on. But what?”

Her musings are interrupted when the door to her room flies open and slams against the wall. She glances behind her as a mass of dark hair flings by her. A girl with an impressive frown and even more impressive eyeliner throws a black leather purse onto the bed at Meg’s left, and rolls onto her back, laying back on Jo’s clothing. She picks up a pink crop top - the one with sequins on it spelling out Joanna Beth - scrunches her nose, and throws it under the bed. 

“Um, excuse me?” Meg stutters awkwardly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The girl looks up at her, and smirks.

“I’m Ruby, your new roommate.”


End file.
